Being a Hero is Dangerous, High School is Deadly
by Courtbcpsmskjjmd
Summary: Even Super Heros go to High School, here's a peek into the events of their lives 8 hours a day. T just because.
1. A Little Birdy Told Me

**Robin/Dick Grayson**

Dick glanced at Barbara out of the corner of his eye; everyone was bent over their desks writing on their test sheets with intense focus. Dick had finished his test five minutes ago and there was still twenty minutes left before the teacher called for everyone to drop their pencils. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the blonde a few seats behind him. Artemis was chewing on the tip of her pencil and staring at the test nervously. Dick decided to play fairy-godmother and help her out. He pulled out his expensive cellphone and sent her a text from Robin.

"_What's up"_ He pressed send and sat the phone on his leg so he could see it while the teacher couldn't. He looked up at Mrs. Hobbs, who was sitting at her desk reading a romance novel through her 2 ½ inch-thick glasses; she wasn't hard to fool when it came to texting or passing notes in class.

Looking behind him Dick saw Artemis respond to his message.

"_In test, don't txt me."_

"_I can help." _

"…_Fine. The seventeenth-century Chesapeake was fundamentally a society of …." _Dick rolled his eyes at her willingness to cheat. But then again he was offering and he really didn't have anything better to do, plus she probably knew the answer anyway and he was just helping her be sure… yeah, and if she didn't get good grades she'd be kicked off the team. That was how he justified giving her the answers.

For the next nineteen minutes they exchanged brief text messages until she'd finished all thirty questions, even going back and checking the ones she did first before he started telling her the answers. When the bell rang they both looked up from their phones and hastily began putting away their school supplies.

"Alright class, I'll grade your tests tonight and have them back for you by morning. Have a good lunch." Mrs. Hobbs told the class before returning her attention to the paper-back.

As Artemis passed by his desk Dick looked up at her and asked her casually, "How do you think you did?" He smirked knowingly.

She shrugged. "Let's just say that if what a little birdy told me was wrong, he'll be getting a heck of beating the next time I see him."

Dick gulped but hid his discomfort. "Noted."

**I hope you found it humorouse. Please Review and Subscribe :)**


	2. Whiteboard

**I dont acctually go to Public school so everything you read in here is stuff I got from the internet and the deep receses of my mind. Enjoy!**

**Red Arrow/Roy Harper**

Roy slumped down into his chair, arms crossed and eyes drooping. It didn't matter how many nights he had spent in his lifetime out patrolling the city till well past midnight his body would never get used to it.

As the boring teacher went on about cellular division Roy continued to ignore him and use the time to catch up on his sleep like the other losers in the back row. He ignored the note passing of the girls in front of him and was just about under when his teacher's monotonous tone was interrupted by a girlish giggle.

"I'm sorry was something funny to you ladies?" Mr. Hue asked the cute blonde in the seat beside Roy. She blushed and hunched her shoulders.

"No sir," she answered obediently. Roy rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh really? Then what were on those notes you girls were passing? Do you mind sharing them with the rest of us since it was obviously so _hilarious_." Roy opened his eyes again. If the difference between Meiosis and Mitosis didn't interest him, seeing a bunch of girls get called out for embarrassing notes sure did.

The blonde gulped and looked to her friends for help, they all giggled and sunk back in their chairs, unwilling to come to the rescue of their so-called BFF.

"Give it to me," Mr. Hue held out his hand to the blonde who reluctantly placed the folded up notebook paper in it. He cleared his throat before unfolding the paper and reading out loud to the class, "_Damn Harper is so frickin sexy I just wanna slam him against the whiteboard and lick his face…amiright?__" _

Now it was Roy's turn to blush and wish he was somewhere else—even the Batcave was looking comforting right now. Deciding he'd take the cool guy route he turned and looked over at the blonde beside him, raising an eyebrow and trying to get everyone to look at her instead of him. She refused to look up but her friends blew up with laughter as well as the rest of the class.

Mr. Hue cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I understand that cellular reproduction can be very arousing but please try and contain yourself next time."

_Way to make an awkward situation worse Teach, _Roy thought as he groaned and let his forehead slam into his desk with the sound of giggling girls in the background.


	3. Exposed

**A/N: I never intended to get so many views, so in response to those who have favorited this drabble series in the past few months here is my thank you! **

**Kid Flash/Wally West**

Gym class. The worst hour and a half of everyone's day. Or at least for Wally that is.

He was standing by the bleachers, wondering how he could eat his candy bar without anyone noticing, and clothed in the typical gray shirt and little gym shorts that everyone else was wearing. As if being matchers with the other thirty dudes in the class wasn't bad enough, it was wrestling day.

Kid Flash could take these guys out, no problem; a swift kick to the head, three quick punches to the gut, boom! They'd be down and out for the count. But since the whole lay-low thing was so vital to keeping his secret identity, Wally had to pretend to be a wimp. He could have gone for not-totally-wimpy and not-totally-awesome, but he was lazy and his reputation wasn't great anyway.

"Wally West," the giant gym coach called for him to step up to the mat. Wally was paired with James Gray, a sophomore of average height and build. Kid Flash could pin him down in two seconds, but Wally was going to have to make it look like a challenge.

The whistle blew and the boys lunged at each other. Wally tried to grab him around the chest but the guy went for his legs. After a little scuffling Wally was about to take a dive so he could go sit down and enjoy his candy bar in peace, when he heard a loud _RIIIIIIIP_.

Gray jumped away and Wally took the opportunity to pin him down. The coach blew the whistle and Wally stood up to take his victory lap.

"Woo-Hoo! Take that Gray!" To his surprise the guy bust out laughing and fell back on the ground clutching his sides. Actually, the whole class was laughing. "What?" Wally looked at the coach questioningly. He'd won, so why was the loser _laughing_?

The Coach rolled his eyes. "We know you're happy you won, but you don't have to show it to everyone."

"What do you-"

A group of cheerleaders who had just finished with practice passed by and giggled. Some were pointing and some were covering their eyes, but all of them were laughing.

A random kid in the group of boys around them called out, "Hey West, you should be in photography, your great with exposure!"

Wally's eyes dilated.

He looked down.

His cheap gym shorts had been ripped right down the crotch. Wally had chosen against underwear today, which was obviously a huge mistake. His cheeks turned as red as his hair and he quickly covered himself.

"Um, likening the view ladies?" He chuckled awkwardly towards the cheerleaders before rushing to the locker room as fast as Wally could go.

Kid Flash was so much cooler.

**Dont just Favorite! (though I love it) Tell me what you think and any characters you'd like me to focus on! I'm only doing YJ, no YJI because frankly I'm still confused about the whole thing (is it just me or are there never any new episodes and very far between?)**


	4. The Pains of Playing Football

**A/N: I've been working on this one for a while but never really had the inspiration I needed to come up with a funny point to it. But then I watched the Texans game tonight and figured out what I was going to do! (I'm a big Houston Texans fan, so you'll notice a little mention to J.J. Watt in here. Because he's *AWSOME!*)**

**Superboy/Connor Kent**

"Hey kid!" Connor ignored the man. Even though his super hearing made him perfectly able to know that the coach was talking to him, he just didn't feel like acknowledging him and hoped he'd go away. The coach didn't, and he put a hand on Connor's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" The man was a little taken aback by his disrespect, but who cared?

"Your Connor Kent right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" He wasn't usually this rude to teachers, but he'd had a bad day and didn't get much sleep last night.

The coach took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his thinning hairline.

"I wanted to talk to you about joining the football team." As if that was a shock, why else would a football coach be talking to a beefed up teenager. "I've seen you in gym class, I think you've got what it takes to be a great defensive lineman, maybe even the next J.J. Watt. What do you say? Will you come to tryouts?"

After a slight moment of thought Connor shook his head. "No thanks, I don't have time for sports." The coach scoffed in disbelief.

"C'mon kid, it's not like you've got a girlfriend to go out with."

Connor slammed his locker shut, the loud metal resounded painfully in his ears but no one stopped to see what was going on. "Actually I do, she's a cheerleader."

The Coach grinned and put a friendly arm around his shoulder, forcing Connor to hunch down. "All the more reason to join the team! A golden couple like that is sure to be in line for homecoming King and Queen, don't you want to make your girl proud?"

"Well… I-"

"Do you know how to push people over?"

"Of course, but-"

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"No I guess-"

"Then it's settled!" The Coach announced buoyantly, letting go of Connor and already starting to head down the hall. "Be at the practice field as soon as you're out of class." Connor tried to argue with him but he was already gone and Connor had to get to history.

"I guess I'm trying out for the football team…"

He was used to sitting in the bleachers at this time of day to watch Megan's cheerleading practice, but being on the field was a totally different experience. He tried not to make a big deal about it, who cared if he was trying out for football?—even if it was against his will.

He'd told Megan about his conversation with the Coach during their history class—telepathically of course—and now she was standing on the sidelines with her cheer squad smiling at him so brightly he almost _wanted_ to be on the team.

"Hut Hut!" called the quarterback. Connor's job was to break through the front linemen and tackle the quarterback. He still had no idea what those words meant but he knew he was supposed to tackle the guy with the ball. It was quick and easy work, much simpler than bringing down the bad guys he was usually fighting against. He pushed down two or three guys and was headed for the quarterback. As soon as the kid saw him is face went white and a few cuss words flew out his mouth. Connor started to lunge for him and just before his fingers could grab the guy's jersey another person tackled the quarterback from the side. That alone would have been fine and dandy, but just before the quarterback hit the ground, his foot collided with Connor's Kryptonian family jewels.

There was no breath to speak, no words to alleviate the undeniable pain, Connor dropped to his knees and clutched his sensitive area. The teenage boys all around him and in the bleachers let out a unanimous groan, followed by a few choked giggles from the cheerleaders.

_Connor? Are you alright?_ That sweet voice inside his head only served to make his face more red. And for the love of Mars why was she laughing?!

_Erm, Ya, just fine… _He replied mentally, still on his knees but gradually getter better._ Don't tell Wally. _Now he really did hear M'Gann laugh.

_I guess we know what your weakness is now. _

He rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath when the coach offered him a hand to help him up.

"You alright kid?" The hint of a smirk dared to play across his lips.

"Fine." Connor growled.

"Good, because you're on the team. Practice starts Monday."

Connor opened his mouth to protest but the pain was too much and he doubled over and threw up his lunch.

"Dude, that's my shoes!" Someone complained.

"Haha! Serves you right for kicking him in the balls!" Someone else shouted.

_Don't worry, _Connor thought to the guy, _I'll get payback at practice. _

**Let me know what you think! On a scale of 1-10 how is this? 1 being crap and 10 being fall-out-of-my-chair-epicness. (And GO TEXANS!)**


	5. Color

**More stories to come! This was my original idea for KF, but instead of letting it waste away on my desktop, I figured I'd share it. Lemme know what you think! It always makes my day!**

Kid Flash/Wally West 2

Wally snuck a bite of his granola bar while his art teacher had her back turned helping another student. Each 10th grader stood in front of an easel and blank canvas, wearing multi-colored aprons that made them look like surgeons. Wally stared at the blank canvas absent mindedly while chewing his snack. Having a class this close to lunch was torture and he always hated this time of day. He wanted to hate this class too but it was fun, not to mention Ms. Valery wasn't half bad looking. Not a single guy in the class had missed all semester. Even when Tommy Jones was puking up his guts with the flu he tried to pretend like he was fine and make it to class. Needless to say, the brushes haven't smelt the same since.

Ms. Valery tossed her wavy blonde hair and sauntered over to Wally's project, her magnetic blue eyes made his knees weak and he almost fell over.

"Hello Wally, what do you plan on painting for us today?" She had an Australian accent, and all the guys in the room swooned when they heard her voice.

Wally cleared his throat and puffed out his chest to look manlier. "No work of art compares to you babe." He flirted, putting an elbow on top of the easel to look cool and relaxed. Unfortunately he misjudged the sturdiness of the easel and ended up pushing it, and the canvas, onto the floor.

A few of the kids near him giggled, but Ms. Valery was not amused. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Stay focused Mr. West, and get to work on your project." _Yeah, she's into me. _Wally reassured himself and grinned ignorantly while he replaced the canvas his project was to be painted on.

Deciding he'd do something simple and familiar he went to grab plenty of red, white, and yellow paint.

Half an hour later he had a bright yellow lightning bolt over a while circle on a red background, the symbol of the Flash. It wasn't a random idea, everyone else was doing superhero logos, even the gothic kid with earrings was trying to paint the Bat symbol.

"What's this?" Ms. Valery came up behind Wally to check on his work. Wally grinned and turned around, crossing his arms and looking nonchalant about his awesome artistic skills.

"Flash's logo." He said proudly. It wasn't dangerous for him to paint the Flash and Kid Flash symbol because everyone in the school knew he was obsessed with them. When people asked why, he said it was because him and Kid Flash had the same color hair. Acknowledging the parallels made it seem less likely for others to suspect him being the speedster's sidekick. And he liked being the head of his own fan club.

"Hmm, I see." The teacher apparently wasn't impressed.

"Look, there's a lot of artistic things about this… um, art." Wally was attempting to get her to understand why it deserved and A. He really wouldn't be able to handle another year in Summer School, and failing art was just embarrassing. While he was rambling about why Flash was a great hero and how he deserved to be immortalized in acrylic paint, he failed to notice the Goth kid walk behind the teacher and tripping. In any normal situation Wally would have caught her and been the great hero who didn't let her drop to her doom, then they'd kiss and live happily ever after.

But no. The Goth kid bumped into Ms. Valery, who bumped into Wally, who hit his butt onto his still wet painting.

Not only did his project now have a giant butt print on it, but the back of his pants were solid red.

"Ha Ha!" The Goth kid laughed and pointed, "I've been saying you were a girl since second grade West, now I know it's true!" Wally's cheeks turned as bright red as, well, his butt.

"Oh yeah?" Wally replied back, which wasn't that threatening a comeback except Wally grabbed the left over yellow paint and threw it at the Goth. Ms. Valery gasped when it hit, and yellow dripped down the side of the Goth's face. Wally smirked, "I thought you'd look better in color, but you're ugly no matter what you wear."

The Goth growled, reached for a tube of green, and was about to squirt it in Wally's face when he used his speed to duck out of the way. The green paint ended up in the hair of some girl, who gasped and threw her pink covered brush at him. Within thirty seconds everyone was in an all-out battle, leaving Ms. Valery to scream at them to stop from under her desk.

_This class gets better and better, _Wally thought with a smile as he hit a cute Asian girl and got her to laugh.


	6. Just Being Rude

**The punch line wasnt my idea, but it was on the internet therefore it's free game. I've been out of the writing world for a while, just havent had the time nor will. Please review to let me know if my 15 minute little project was worth the time. Thanks. **

Roy walked into his AP Chemistry class already in a bad mood. Last night had been ugly, and not just because the criminals got away and no one got any sleep. It was also unpleasant because all the electricity in Star City got shut off and Wally complained the whole time because Doctor Who wasn't going to record. Roy didn't understand the obsession; sure it was probably a great show, but juggling Once Upon a Time, Sherlock, and The Mentalist along with a new show? Aint nobody got time for that.

Needless to say, Roy's brain wasn't running in full gear that morning. When he walked into the class nobody was in their seats and the teacher was sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee and a note pad. Roy didn't really care what anyone else was doing, but he was even more annoyed when he noticed Jeff Jorgenson and Penny Hue blocking the path to his desk.

Roy stood there for a second, waiting for them to notice him and move, but they were deep in a disgustingly intimate make out session. Roy rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to try and shove past them. It would be awkward. Past experience guaranteed this.

"Excuse me?" Roy said with a sharp note in his voice. He definitely was not in the mood for this today. All he wanted was to get to his desk and sleep the rest of the day.

Jeff removed himself from Penny to look challengingly at Roy.

"What's your problem dude?" Jeff scoffed.

Roy narrowed his eyes. He was usually rude anyway, but 26 hours without sleep enhances those things in a person. "Right now, you are." He replied tensely. At this point they were starting to gain some attention, even the teacher looked up to see if she might need to intervene.

Jeff only smiled. "Relax man. Maybe if you had a girlfriend like mine you wouldn't be so cranky."

"Oh please," Roy scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're girlfriend has 67 protons." Just as he had expected, everyone's heads turned to the poster on the wall of the periodic table. The element with 67 protons is holmium, for which the chemical symbol his Ho. The teacher was the first to choke out a laugh.

Roy when home that evening with a newly blackened eye, but it was worth it to see the look on that moron's face.


End file.
